A Disturbed Blade
by deadzombie
Summary: Ryuku-san possesses the [PROTOTYPE] quirk. (If you don't know what this game is, that's fine; I'll cover the full extent of it later.) As Ryuku gains new friends, finds new rivals, falls in love, and begins to regret his past actions, can his girlfriend, and his best friend Izuku Midoriya draw him out of his depression before he falls too far?
1. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

**Hello everyone! I decided to go ahead and change the Point of View for my story from 3rd person limited to 1st person, as I feel I'm a much better writer when I'm writing from a 1st person PoV. I'll rewrite the next two chapters later today, and post them tomorrow. Then I'll get started on new chapters. Enjoy!**

U.A. Academy, the best school in the world for those with Quirks. The acceptance rate for the Hero Course is 1 in 300, meaning of the 12,000 that applied this year, only 40 make it in. 20 per class, Class 1-A and 1-B. Ryuku-san had easily passed the course, his quirk being perfectly suited to the objective: Destroy as many training robots as possible within the time limit allotted. How he passed, however, was something that he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

 **1st person view, OC**

After Present Mic explained to us the rules of the Entrance Exam, I walked over to Battleground Alpha, not paying very much attention to my fellow competitors. 'I'm not here to socialize, I'm here to win.' Was what I thought to myself as Present Mic announced the start of the Exam. 'On the bright side, it's a nice day out. I'm glad I chose not to wear my shirt.' Indeed, it was a nice day out; the sun was shining down on the group, not a cloud in sight, and a light, comforting breeze blew through the area, erasing any doubts that the students had about the exam.

It didn't take me very long to outpace the rest of the class, my [PROTOTYPE] quirk being perfectly suited to the scenario at hand. We'd been given 10 minutes; I had 50 points at the halfway mark, and 84 when the massive 0-pointer appeared with just a minute left. I could see buildings falling over as it made itself known to us students, and already my fellow competitors were running away from the giant training bot, fear etched on their faces as their true sides showed. Because what better way to show someone's true personality then to throw death at them?

I myself had turned around, when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Help... me... please..." Dread quickly settled itself into my gut as I turned, and spied a pink-haired girl trapped under the rubble of a building. It didn't take me very long to decide on my next course of action.

 **3rd person view, Mina**

'He's kind of cute.' That was the first thing that Mina Ashido thought of when the person she'd called out to turned around to face her. The second thing was that that thought was 100% inappropriate for a number of reasons, one of which was the fact that she was going to die in two seconds. It seemed the boy had other plans, though, as he'd transformed his arm into something that very much resembled a whip, that whip-like appendage now wrapping itself around her navel and pulling her from the rubble. Looking back, Mina watched as that same rubble was crushed by the giant training bot, before the boy caught her bridal-style, and told her to hang on as he channeled some kind of power into his legs and jumped high into the air, before spreading his body out in spread-eagle fashion as he glided away from the training bot, Mina on his back.

Now that she wasn't close to dying, Mina took the opportunity to get a good look at the boy who had saved her. He had short, brown hair that was recently shaved, and wore no shirt for the exam, showing off his back and arm muscles in all their splendor. Mina would've been able to tell even if he'd had a shirt on that he was strong, but up close like this, it was like the boy was teeming with power. Both his arms and his legs were toned, indicating he liked to work out. A lot, if their looks was anything to go by. He was ripped, no doubt about it. Mina felt a blush creep up her neck as she realized she was openly ogling his body, but she decided to blame her hormones. 'Yeah, it's definitely hormones. It's not like I'm attracted to him or anything! No, no, it's definitely hormones; ladies love a nice specimen of a man.' Her blush only creeped up further with the thought. He had brown irises, common enough, and a small... well, everything, except for his muscles. And his height; the boy was a full head taller than her. When they finally approached the ground, the teen righted himself so that he landed on both legs, and allowed Mina to let herself down, before facing her. Mina promptly threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged the teen to try and hide her blush, said blush only increasing when he wrapped powerful arms around her waist, before pulling back and praying to whatever entities existed that he couldn't discern the blush on her pink skin. "Thanks for saving me back there!" 'And for letting me check you out while we were gliding,' though she wasn't going to tell him _that_ anytime soon. "My name's Mina, what's yours?"

 **1st person view, OC**

'She's kind of cute.' Now that I wasn't trying to save her, I got a good look at the girl whose eyes I had felt practically devour my backside while I was gliding, and she was nothing short of gorgeous. Her skin was pink, as was her short, curly hair. She had horns on the top of her head as well, just barely longer than her hair, and quite frankly, they made her look adorable. 'Though I'm not telling her that little bit of information.' I could feel my face slightly heating up as my mind processed that thought, so I instead opted to answer her question. She had black sclera with gold irises, and was a full head shorter than me.

"My name's Ryuku-san, it's a pleasure Ashido-san." I held my hand out for her to shake, and she replied, "Mina." She giggled a little, and I could feel a smile on my face as I heard it. "You can just call me Mina." At that moment, our meeting was broken up by Recovery Girl, an older lady with a quirk that restored one's body at the cost of her stamina, but she quickly moved on when she saw neither of us were injured. "If I'm calling you Mina, then you have to call me Ryuku." I laughed a little as I said it, eliciting another giggle from her. "Well, then, _Ryuku,"_ 'Oh, she so did not just say my name like that.' I thought as she giggled while saying it, "it was a pleasure meeting you. Maybe we'll end up in the same class. Bye!" I watched her skip away, a grin on my face as I pocketed my hands and began to leave Battleground Alpha. 'Maybe U.A. won't be so bad after all.'

 **And first chapter is done! Ryuku has now met Mina, and I can't wait to explore their relationship as it progesses through their time at U.A. Next chapter, we'll be introduced to Bakugo, Todoroki, Izuku, Ochaco, and Aizawa-sensei. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Rewrote Chapter 2 in similar fashion to how I rewrote Chapter 1. Enjoy! Chapters should become longer once I get through the first day of U.A.**

I stared up at the massive door to Class 1-A of U.A.'s Heroics Class, wondering if Mina was already inside, or if she'd even been accepted into U.A. I'd be lying if I said she hadn't been on my mind since I'd taken the Entrance Exam. She was a very hard person to not think about. What I wasn't expecting, however, was the sight that greeted me when I opened the door.

"Remove your feet from the desk this instant! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards our upperclassmen and the school!?" A rather tall teen, with glasses and engines on his legs, was reprimanding a blonde student who was sitting at a desk, feet propped up on the desk in front of him. I could tell immediately that Blondie could care less about what Glasses had to say. "No, I don't think that." Then he looked towards Glasses, sneering at him. "Are you serious? What, did someone shove a stick up your ass, or were you born with it?" Glasses turned away from him, coughing into his hand before pushing his glasses up and turning back to Blondie, who was setting detonations off in his hands. 'Ah, an explosion qurik.' "Let's start over. My name's Iida Tenya, and I'm from Soumei Private Academy." Blondie laughed at Iida, his sneer growing. "Soumei!? Ha! You're a damn elitist! I'm going to enjoy blowing you up!" Iida recoiled from Blondie, disbelief etched onto his face as he held his hands up. "Blow me up!? Are you really aiming to become a hero?"

At this point, the door opened behind me, and I hadn't even turned around halfway before I knew who it was.

 **3rd person view, Mina**

As soon as she opened the door, Mina's day got 10x better. She'd expected no less from Ryuku, and here he was, turning even as she was throwing herself at him to pull him into a hug. From the half a grin she could see, she knew that Ryuku knew it was her before he'd even turned. Slamming into him, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her as she buried her face into his chest. She could feel his muscles through the U.A. uniform, and felt a blush creep up her neck as she released him. " _Ryuku-san~"_ She giggled to herself as Ryuku turned red, while the rest of her class stared at her incredulously, before turning back to Ryuku to torment him further. "I was hoping you'd make it, _Ryuku-san~_ " Here she put her hands behind her back and learned forward, swaying her hips and sporting a massive grin as she succeeded to get a rise out of Ryuku. He made an incoherent noise that sounded like he was choking on air and turned away from her, upper body becoming even more red as she laughed aloud, pleased with herself that she could make even Ryuku go from a fine specimen of a man to an incoherent, flustered mess, though she wouldn't let him know just how handsome he was to her.

 **1st person view, Ryuku**

I was spared further torment from Mina by the arrival of a plain-featured teen who caught Iida's attention. "Greetings. My name's Iida-" "I know already, I kind of heard it all." 'Huh, so he'd heard all that through the door, rather than coming in? Interesting.' A brunette girl, short but curvy judging by how fitting her uniform was, stood behind the teen who introduced himself as Izuku Midoriya and her as Ochaco Uraraka. Izuku was an uninteresting fellow, plain features and freckles, with green irises, and dark, curly hair that seemed to have green highlights in it. Ochaco, by comparison, was much more noticeable, sporting a pink spot on both cheeks and pads on her fingers, which she remarked was like a cat's tongue. Our group's introductions were cut short by the arrival of a man in a sleeping bag, who introduced himself as Shouta Aizawa, our homeroom teacher. "It took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. Time's valuable, learn to respect it." At this point, he pulled out a blue uniform with white lines forming the U.A. symbol on the uniform, presumably a gym outfit. "Now, put these on and meet me outside."

 **Alright, so Ryuku has now met Izuku and Ochaco, as well as reunited with Mina. Todoroki, Yaoyozoru, and Bakugo will be introduced in the next chapter. The next chapter will also be written in 3** **rd** **person view, as I think it'll be easier to write it from a 3** **rd** **person perspective instead of trying to remember what all of the trials were. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Assessment

"Bakugo, what was your high score in middle school?" Aizawa sensei, our homeroom teacher, was going to put us through a series of tests not unlike the physicals we took in middle school, only this time we were allowed to use our quirks. "67 meters." Aizawa tossed a tennis ball to Bakugo, telling him that as long as he stayed within the circle he didn't care what he did. Bakugo had a smirk on his face as he walked to the circle, winding up before he threw the ball. "DIE!" Bakugo released his quirk, detonating explosions on his palm and causing the ball to fly over 10x farther than when he didn't use his quirk. Aizawa held up his counter, recording Bakugo's throw at 705.2 meters. "Schools still haven't standardized the tests for people with quirks, the imbeciles. One of your goals here at U.A. is to improve your quirk." Ashido grinned next to Ryuku, before saying, "Wow, that looks like fun!" A few other classmates agreed before Aizawa-sensei glared at the group. "Fun, you say? If you came here to idle around and hang out with friends, you might as well leave now. U.A. is going to put you through the ringer over the next three years, more stuff than you could possibly imagine handling right now. As such, the person who scores lowest on the tests will be expelled." A shock ran through the class, some of them protesting that it was unfair. "The life of a hero is unfair; robberies, villains, natural disasters, epidemics; these things and more can occur at the drop of a hat, and it's our duty to reverse the situation. Now then, let's get started." The first test was simple enough, a 50-meter dash. Ryuku easily scored the highest due to his power, with Iida coming in second and Bakugo third. Ryuku continued to score in the top 3 for the next few tests, until the ball throw that Bakugo had demonstrated earlier came around, and Ochaco scored infinity. Izuku was next before Ryuku, Ryuku himself anticipating Izuku's quirk, as he hadn't used it during the tests. When Izuku winded up to throw, Ryuku saw the power coursing through his arm. _So, a Strength Enhancement Quirk, huh?_ Izuku only threw the ball 37 meters, bewildered at how his quirk had failed before realizing that Aizawa-sensei was actually the pro hero Eraserhead, a behind-the-scenes kind of hero whose quirk allowed him to disable the quirks of others by looking at them. After drawing Izuku to him through the use of special cables around his neck and talking to him, Aizawa released Izuku and his quirk. This time, Izuku only channeled his power into his finger, breaking it but surpassing Bakugo's score by 0.1 meters. Ryuku recognized why Izuku's finger broke, however; much like his own power, Izuku had received his from another person.

Ryuku scored an astounding 900.5 meters on his throw, only opting to use his strength to aid his throw. It was the third highest score after Ochaco and Sato, a man who could ingest sugar to increase his strength tenfold. The rest of the tests passed fairly quickly, and Aizawa showed all of their scores at once. Unsurprisingly, Ryuku had scored first, with Yaoyozoru and Todoroki, two of four students in the Heroics Course who had gotten in via recommendations, coming in second and third. Ochaco had placed 6th, Mina 7th, and Izuku in 15th. Aizawa later revealed that he'd actually lied, a ruse designed to bring out the best in their abilities. Ryuku could care less, however. He wanted to know where Izuku got his power from, if he wasn't born with it like the rest of the world. Before that though, there was a certain pink girl that wanted his attention. "I got 7th place, Sakiri-kun, right behind Ochaco! Congratulations on getting first, you were amazing!" Mina said all of this to Ryuku while once again throwing her arms around him, prompting the rest of the class to stare, while Iida tried to reprimand them for PDA. "I know, good job on getting 7th, Mina!" Ryuku then released Mina, telling her that he'd see her tomorrow, before she skipped away with a smile on her face. Ryuku smirked to himself, then left to find Izuku.

 **Alright, so now Ryuku knows that Izuku was not born with his quirk, as everyone else had been, but rather had obtained it from an outside source. Ryuku knows this because he also was not born with his powers. I'll reveal later on where exactly Ryuku obtained his power from, it'll tie in to the regret that he begins to have in later chapters. I'll see you all in the next chapter, with the teaching at U.A. finally underway!**


End file.
